The Elements of Harmony
by Princess Watersparkle
Summary: After a unicorn pony named Twilight Sparkle finishes reading a legend from a book, she wants to discover the Elements of Harmony to find out if it is real or a tale so she goes to Ponyville with her best friend, Spike. On the way, she makes new friends but Princess Celestia gets imprisoned by Princess Luna. Twilight and her new friends has to go on a quest to save her.
1. Just the Begining

_**My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic**_

_**The Elements of Harmony**_

Chapter One: Just the Beginning

One day in Canterlot lived a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. Twilight's eyes are moderate violet and her mane is also moderate sapphire blue with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks. Her coat is a pale, light grayish mulberry and her aura is a pale, light grayish orchid. Twilight's cutie mark on the side of her butt represents her talent, magic. Twilight was reading a book about the legend of Princess Celestia imprisoning Princess Luna with the Elements of Harmony in a library lying down.

Twilight looks up. "Elements. What are the Elements of Harmony?" said Twilight.

Twilight gets up and search for a book that's on the Elements of Harmony.

"Spike! Help me search for the Elements of Harmony! I need to know if it's a legend or not." Twilight said angrily.

Spike is a purple and green baby dragon and he is Twilight Spakle`s best friend and number one assistant. Spike's eyes are moderate pistachio and his spikes are moderate harlequin. His scales are light mulberry with light spring budish gray under belly and light lime green ears. Spike brings a pale ladder and climbs up fast.

"Twilight. There's no book on the Elements of Harmony in the library. It might not even exist." Said Spike.

"It has to exist. Princess Celestia couldn't imprison Princess Luna without the elements. Come on, Spike. We're going on a little field trip for some research." said Twilight grabs Spike by using her horn on her forehead. Her horn was glowing with a purple light.

"Where are we going?" Spike is riding on Twilight's back with her running at a fast pace out of the library.

"We are going to get the source of information that this event actually came from. We are going to go to Ponyville." She slows down once she saw a bunch of colorful ponies. She later saw a blue sign that says "Welcome to Ponyville" with the population of ponies at the bottom in gold. "So, we will have to go to the Golden Oak Library. No one has been to that library in thousands of years."

"If no one's been there for thousands of years, why are we going to the Golden Oak Library any way."

"Because if we get there, we will be able to find out the information on the Elements of Harmony." A earth pony gets in the way of Twilight. Her eyes were light cerulean and her mane is bright raspberry. Her coat is pale, light grayish raspberry. "Hi, do you know the way to the Golden Oa…" The pink earth pony screams and runs away at a fast pace in a blink of a eye. "Oak Library."A whitish unicorn with purplish hair also gets in the way. Her eyes are moderate azure and her mane is moderate indigo and on the shadowed side, a gradient of dark mulberry to moderate mulberry. Her coat is light gray. "Hi."

"Sorry. Got to do important business." Said the whitish unicorn and ran away quickly.

Twilight sees a rainbow colored blur pass by her and turns around. Soon, a light blue skinned Pegasus with rainbow colored lands on the floor. "Hi, could you show me the way to the Golden Oak Library."

"Sure." Said the light blue Pegasus. They started walking. "My name is Rainbow Dash. I live in Cloudsdale, which is near Ponyville. My job is to control the weather in Ponyville and I also dream of becoming part of the Wonderbolts." Rainbow Dash's eyes are moderate cerise and her mane is light brilliant red, light brilliant vermilion, light gold, moderate sap green, brilliant cornflower blue, and moderate violet. Her coat is Very light cerulean. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Spike later reaches the library boarded up. "Hold on, unicorn." Rainbow Dash flies up and crashes into the door and breaks it.

"Surprise!" everypony shouted. Twilight Sparkle and Spike was a surprise look on their face.

I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.


	2. Meet the Mane 6

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

_**The Elements of Harmony**_

Chapter Two: Meet the Mane 6

Twilight and Spike has a confused look on their faces once they arrived to the Golden Oak Library. Everypony that she bumped into and others were in there.

"What is you guys doing here? Libraries are suppose to be quiet and right now, none of you are quiet." Said Twilight Sparkle while walking to the pink Earth pony she bumped into earlier. "Why did you scream and run off after I talked to you."

"Because, I knew you were new in Ponyville because I know everyone. I just wanted to throw a party to welcome you to Ponyville. My name is Pinkie Pie by the way. I work as a baker, caterer, and party organizer for Sugarcube Corner. What's your name?" said Pinkie Pie.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my best friend and also number one assist, Spike. Can you get all of these ponies out of the Library please. I need to study."

"Sure but I want you to meet some ponies first before the party ends." Pinkie Pie holds onto Twilight and runs as fast as she can. She stops at an orange Earth pony. Her eyes are moderate sap green and her mane is pale, light grayish olive. Her coat is light brilliant gamboge. "She's Applejack. Applejack's a farmer at Sweet Apple Acres. Hi, Applejack."

"Who is this unicorn pony here?" asked Applejack happily as she turned around to face Pinkie Pie.

"This is Twilight Sparkle and her best friend, Spike." Replied Pinkie Pie so excited.

"Nice meeting, yall. I can't wait to show you Sweet Apple Acres" Applejack said shaking Twilight's front right leg very quick. She also shook Spike's hand. "Now let me show you another pony that's also a unicorn like you and has a specific unique style." Applejack grabbed Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie Pie and ran quickly. She stopped in front of a whitish unicorn pony Twilight bumped into earlier. "This is Rarity and she works at Carousel Boutique as a fashion designer, shop keeper, and seamstress. Hi, Rarity."

"Oh. Hi, Applejack." Rarity asked confused and upset as she turned around. "I was doing something important at this party. Wait, who is this pony that's with you." She asked staring at Twilight Sparkle and Spike.

"This is Twilight Sparkle and her best friend Spike." Happily replied Applejack. " She's new in Ponyville." Spike fainted onto Twilight's head happily after he saw Rarity. Twilight jumped to help make Spike wake up angrily.

"Hi, Twilight and Spike. I have a perfect outfit planned out for you two already. I have somepony that I want you to meet but she's very shy so she is going to be scared. She is also a Pegasus pony." Rarity said as she grabbed Twilight, Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. Her eyes were moderate cyan and her mane was light, grayish rose. Her coat was light, grayish gold. "Her name is Fluttershy and she lives in a cottage near the Everfree Forest but formerly in Cloudsdale. Fluttershy is an animal caretaker. Hi, Fluttershy."

"Hi" nervously said Fluttershy not turning around.

"Fluttershy, this is Twilight and a dragon named Spike.

Fluttershy turns around excitedly and stared at Spike. "Oh, a dragon! I've never seen a dragon before. What it's like being a dragon?"

"We can answer that question later but I have something important to do." Said Twilight. Rainbow Dash flies to Twilight.

"There you are. I was searching for you throughout this place but no worries. We will hang out together everyday."

"What do you mean by hanging out everyday?" asked Twilight Sparkle nervously.

"We are going to become best friends forever!" Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy said excitedly.

"Best friends forever." Nervously said Twilight Sparkle as stared in mid-air. She didn't want to make any friends because she doesn't care about friendship.

I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.


	3. The Rescue Begins

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

_**The Elements of Harmony**_

Chapter Three: The Rescue Begins

Twilight Sparkle meets five new ponies but doesn't want to be friends with them. She doesn't want to become friends with them because she just came there to Ponyville to do research. Twilight also have to go back to Canterlot after the research is over and she doesn't really care about friendship. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy want to become best friends with her.

"I really can't become friends with you, guys." Said Twilight Sparkle depressed.

"Why not?" said Fluttershy

"I just came to Ponyville. I want to study something and I`ll go back to Canterlot after the research. I don't even know you guys that well."

"True." Said Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. "Can you come meet Princess Celestia`s ceremony tonight at mane street? It will be the greatest night for everypony."

"I will if you shut down this party right now." Said Twilight

"Aw." Said Spike

"Alright, Twilight. Party is over! Come on, let's move!" said Pinkie Pie. "I wish this party could last longer. Well good luck cleaning up the Golden Oak Library." Everypony left including Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy.

"Wait! You guys are leaving me?!" yelled Twilight

"Of course! We don't want to get dirty cleaning up this mess. Good luck, by the way." Said Rarity closing the door.

" Let's start cleaning the library, Spike." Said Twilight. She turned around and saw Spike sleeping on her back. Twilight laughed and used her horn to put Spike gently on the floor. "I should really get started." She looked around and there was a huge mess.

Later, at night, Twilight Sparkle was at the ceremony at Mane Street looking for the five ponies she saw earlier. She hoped that Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy would be there. Twilight also hoped that it wasn't a prank to get her to stay over night, which was getting her upset. Then, she found them right behind her when she turned around. Everypony was there.

"Great. You made to the ceremony." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I had to admit. I thought you wasn't going to come to ceremony since you were suppose to leave tonight." Said Applejack surprised.

"I wasn't but Princess Celestia was my teacher and mentor plus I'm her fateful student. I thought that it might be nice to see her again instead of reading books about her." Replied Twilight Sparkle.

"I don't know what you just said but I'm happy you came." Said Pinkie Pie. "Party!" Twilight was smiled gently.

"Quiet. The show is about to start and it is very impolite to scream during a show unless the pony on stage says so." Said Rarity. Fluttershy flew up to see if the show's starting.

"You're right about that, Rarity." Said Fluttershy landing back on the road. "I can't wait to see the princess.

"Who doesn't? It's the only time of the year that everypony gets to see her in Ponyville." Said Applejack. Angelic music starts playing for the beginning and red curtains that split in two pieces move in opposite directions of each other. A brownish Earth pony walked on stage. Her eyes are moderate phthalo blue and her mane is light cornflower bluish gray with a lighter steak. Her coat is pale, light grayish amber.

"Hi, my name is Mayor Mane. Welcome to the celebration of Princess Celestia for making Ponyville the way that it is today. She's been watching over us for centuries. Ponies, put your hooves together for Princess Celestia." Said Mayor Mane. The red curtains above that stage opened but no one was there. Suddenly, a pony came.

"Princess Celestia is missing. Her sister, Princess Luna imprisoned her on the moon." Said the pony. A dark cloud came swirling down and an alicorn pony appeared. Her eyes are moderate cyan and her mane is very light azure. Her coat is light phthalo blue.

"I am Princess Luna and I will be your new princess for 24 hours a day. Princess Celestia will be gone forever and all day will be night." Yelled Princess Luna. Everypony gasped.

"I've got to save Princess Celestia." Said Twilight Sparkle.

"If you're going, we're coming with you." Said Applejack.

I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.


	4. The Element of Honesty

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

_**The Elements of Harmony**_

Chapter Four: The Element of Honesty

Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy goes on a mission to save Princess Celestia from the moon after Princess Luna imprisons her. Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity runs as fast as they can as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flies to the castle together. They soon arrive at the castle in the hallway.

"I seen this before. All we have to do is find the Elements of Harmony in Ponyville. I also know that this isn't real." Said Twilight Sparkle laughing. Applejack looked confused after that moment.

"Two questions I would like to ask about all of this. What are the Elements of Harmony and what you mean this isn't real?" said Applejack getting very confused.

"The Elements of Harmony are a myth and the most powerful force in Equestria. Each artifact represents an element of friendship and can only wielded by one who possesses the corresponding trait, and only if all is used together. They enforce the balance of peace and order. I know that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna isn't real because I only read about them in mythical books."

"Sugarplum, just because you read them in mythical books doesn't means it's real." Said Rarity worried.

"What do expect? Everything to happen out of no where. It's not like we're going to vanish from the castle into the forest." Said Twilight Sparkle.

The ponies vanished into the middle of the woods with dark woods. The all looked confused at being in the woods. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy looked angrily at Twilight Sparkle and surrounded her. Twilight looked scared and frightened.

"Okay. Maybe I was wrong about things being a myth but maybe this happened for a reason. Maybe someone is telling a message from a mystical goddess or god. Okay, I was wrong completely but right now we have to rescue Princess Celestia."

"This is your Princess Luna. If you want to save your precious princess from the moon, you'll have to pass the fears that I put in the forest to reach the elements of harmony. Good luck saving your precious princess." Said Princess Luna as a puff of black gas shows a black shadow disappearing quickly.

"I see a steep hill or mountain that might lead us to the elements of harmony. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy can just fly up to the top of the mountain but stay with us in case we fall."

"I don't like moving slowly but if I have to do this to protect you ponies who can't fly." Angrily said Rainbow Dash carrying Fluttershy. "Come on, Fluttershy. You're part of this mission too.

"Do I have to come? I can just wait for you at Twilight's house." Nervously said Fluttershy.

"Yes. Now start flying" Rainbow Dash starts flying.

"Okay." Fluttershy started flying. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity start climbing the mountain. Later, they all reach the peak of the cliff. Twilight Sparkle closes her eyes and walks off. She then holds on to the edge of the cliff. Applejack looks scared and grabs onto her.

"Applejack! Pull me up!" said Twilight Sparkle.

"No. Let go." Said Applejack seriously.

"Let go! Are you crazy?"

"No but if you trust me, you'll be safe." Twilight lets go and starts screaming and falling. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy catches her. Fluttershy almost drops Twilight with Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, sorry." Said Fluttershy laughing. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy carries her to safety. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flies back to the peak of the cliff to lift up Pinkie Pie and Rarity down to safety. Applejack starts riding down on little pebbles from the cliff safely.

"I told to trust me. I was honest with you and you survived and that's part of friendship." Said Applejack.

"You're right about that and I lived and not dead. Now, let's go continue to find our way out of these woods." Said Twilight Sparkle.

I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.


	5. The Element of Kindness

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

_**The Elements of Harmony**_

Chapter Five: The Element of Kindness

Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy disappear into the Everfree forest by Princess Luna. Twilight is starting to believe that myths are turning out to be real. Twilight Sparkle was hanging onto a cliff's edge and is bewildered when Applejack seriously tells her to let go. Applejack says that if Twilight will trust her and let go, she will be safe. Twilight Sparkle lets go and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy catch her and carry her to safety. Now, they are continuing their adventure through the Everfree to get to the Elements of Harmony.

Another puff of black gas appeared with a black shadow showing behind it. An alicorn pony appeared who was Princess Luna. "So, you may have past my first challenge but you won't be able to past my next challenge. This will be harder than the last so you better watch out for this challenge." Said Princess Luna disappearing again.

"Don't worry about Princess Luna. Okay, maybe you can worry about her a little but bad can this challenge be." Said Twilight Sparkle. "It's not like we'll encounter a monster in the Everfree forest." A shadow appeared in the forest.

"What was that sound in the bushes and shadow?" said Fluttershy. "I'm scared of everything in the Everfree forest."

"You're scared of everything and everybody everywhere you go with light or no light." Said Rainbow Dash. "But I heard a rustling in the bushes and saw the shadow, too." A roar occurred in the forest and red beady-eyes showed up and then, disappeared.

"It's a manicore." Said Rarity scared as her eyes got bigger.

"A mani-what…?" said Twilight Sparkle confused.

"A manicore. It has the body of the lion, a scorpions tail, and a pair of dragon-like wings. They live in the Everfree forest."

"You didn't tell me this earlier, why?!" said Twilight Sparkle upset.

"I didn't know we were going to end up in the Everfree forest and encounter a manicore and we didn't have time to tell you in the first place. I was too busy to tell you."

The manicore flew over Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy and landed behind them. The manicore`s mane is moderate red and the coat is brilliant gamboge. It swiped its claws at the girls. The ponies turned around.

"I`ll stay behind and you guys could get rid of the manicore." Said Fluttershy.

"Okay. Let's try some magic." Said Twilight Sparkle using her horn to make it go away. The manicore still was there fighting and roaring. "Magic doesn't work on the manicore."

"Let me have a shot at this. I will make him laugh." Said Pinkie Pie using her hooves to tinkle the manicore. The manicore roared even more. "Laughter doesn't work on the manicore either. Who doesn't like my tickling because that's a first?"

"Let's just tie up this thing already and bury it." Said Rainbow Dash grabbing a vine from the trees. Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash walked and flied around the manicore with the vine. Eventually, they tied up the manicore but it broke free.

Fluttershy spotted a thorn in the manicore paw and flew up to him. "I know what to do." Said Fluttershy flying to the manicore. "Calm down, manicore. I'm going to help you with your problem." Fluttershy took the thorn out of his paw. The manicore calms down and leaves.

"I don't get it. What exactly did you do to the manicure?" said Twilight Sparkle.

"The manicure had a thorn in his paw and wanted someone to get the thorn so that was why he was roaring."

"That was a brave thing you did Fluttershy. You are pretty useful on journeys and quests. Maybe, I`ll learn from you someday." Said Applejack.

I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.


End file.
